hoodwinkedfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Puckett
Red Puckett, also known as Little Red Riding Hood, Red Riding Hood, and the Girl in the Hood, is the main protagonist of the ''Hoodwinked'' franchise. She is Granny's granddaughter and Wolf, Kirk, and Twitchy's best friend. Red is 10 years old. She usually wears a red hood and a cape, which was passed down to her from relatives of preceding generations (which is the reason she is referred to by her first name). Biography and Personality There is not much known about Red's early life, only that she used to work as a delivery girl for Granny Puckett's Goodies. There is no information about her parents or her having any siblings. In the first film, Red has a longing to leave the Big Bad Forest, which she has called home. She is kind and shows lot of compassion in the first film; however, in the second film, she grew to be slightly sarcastic and somewhat rebellious. She is smart and witty, which helps her get out of tricky situations. As she continues in her journey, she starts to feel overconfident and thinks she is able to do anything by herself. At the end of the second film, she learned her lesson of stopping to copy everything Granny does and be herself. She learns to work well with others. Red is easily irritated and angered when she is insulted of being a "little girl" or when someone insults Granny. ''Hoodwinked! In ''Hoodwinked!, Red works as a delivery girl for Granny Puckett's goody business Granny Puckett's Goodies, but longs to explore the world beyond the Big Bad Forest, in which she lives. At the beginning of the film, Red enters her grandmother's cottage and sees her in bed. After she comments on her appearance (even her "bad breath"), an offended Granny removes her "face", revealing that it is actually Wolf in disguise. Shocked, Red exclaims, "You again?! What do I have to do, get a restraining order?!" and tries to attack Wolf with her karate skills. However, Wolf calls her "Red Fu," grabs a nearby fire poker, and tries to harm Red with it. Scared, she runs away and orders him to tell her what he has done with her granny, who then emerges from her closet all tied up. Suddenly, Kirk crashes through Granny's window and startles them. Cutting back to the current day, the woods' police force arrive and Chief Grizzly and Bill Stork enter the house and question the four about what happened. When the police call Red in, Nicky Flippers asks Grizzly about the handcuffs on Red. Flippers asks her how it all began and she explains that she was making deliveries for Granny's goody shop. After the story, Flippers asks Red if she deliberately took her grandmother's recipes from the family home without permission and if she sat on a dangerous journey off the mountain alone and Red admits she did. Returning to the story, Red decides to get to Granny's by taking Boingo's cable car and he tells her that riding the cable car is a good way to see the forest without worrying about wild animals (such as wolves) and that the forest is a dangerous place for him. Red tells Boingo she doesn't usually deliver up this far and has to protect Granny's recipes from the Goody Bandit's evil plan since he will shut everyone down if they aren't careful. Suddenly, the cable car door flies open and a startled Red falls out (with Boingo failing to rescue her), hitting tree branches along the way. She survives the fall and when she picks up her basket, she sees a wolf's footprint and gets frightened. Then a squirrel jumps down and takes a picture of Red from his mouth. When Red turns around, Wolf appears and asks her a lot of questions. After that, she tells her to let him have a look in her basket. When she refuses, Wolf roars in her face (which is really because Twitchy got Wolf's tail caught in his camera while winding it), scaring her away. When she encounters him again, she sprays him in the eyes with Wolf Away and beats him up with her Kung Fu skills, and then flees. Angered, Wolf chases Red in a hot pursuit (believing Red to be evil), but ends up falling into a river after grabbing Red's hood (which turns out to be birds flying in it). Wolf vows revenge on Red next time, threatening that she cannot hold onto the recipes forever and that he will get her and Granny. After losing Wolf, Red immediately flees into the mountains and finds a cabin that belongs to a singing goat by the name of Japeth. She asks him to use his phone so she could call Granny to tell her that she's on her way to see her, but Granny says that she's not prepared and screams, then hangs up. Red tells Japeth that her granny's in trouble and that she's gotta find a way around the mountain fast. So Japeth sings "Be Prepared" and pulls a lever that sends him and Red down a trapdoor, and they both go along a track in a mining cart, when all of a sudden, an avalanche approaches, so Japeth starts singing his "Avalanche" song. Then Red sees what appears to be a vision of Granny, who tells her granddaughter to use her hood; she does so and flies into the air, her hood serving as a parachute. Japeth also appears using helicopter horns, saying he was prepared and laughs. Arriving at Granny's cottage, Red comes in and asks if everything is fine. Granny (the Wolf) says it is and tells Red to come in. In the present day, Nicky Flippers asks Red if the Wolf was disguised as her grandma, and Red says yes. Flippers asks if she bought that, and Red says no and that the Woodsman smashed through the window and was screaming "like a maniac". Red says that the Wolf was going to eat them all. Nicky Flippers then calls the Wolf (who angrily glares at Red as he walks in in slow motion) in. ]] Later that night, back at the cottage, after discovering Granny's double life, she becomes sad that she never had the adventure like her grandmother and runs away. Then someone in Red's hood enters the cottage and steals one of the pig officers' basket and goes to his cable car, where Red is hiding in the bushes. Then the bandit removes the hood, revealing himself to be Boingo. Devastated that her very own friend is the Goody Bandit, Red quietly follows him and hangs onto his cable car to his cave lair. She remains there as she overhears Boingo's conversation with Dolph, telling him the reason he is like this is due to him getting tired of answering to everyone in the forest, which made him feel inferior. After confronting Boingo, the two fight for a while and the rabbit ends up winning due to his tall ears. Under Boingo's orders, Red is tied up by Dolph as the rabbit orders Lesa to hold the recipe book and Vincent to get the schnitzel truck (excluding Keith, who is asked by Boingo to change his name). During his song "Top of the Woods," Boingo reveals his plan to Red: He intends to build his empire BoingoSnax and replace the Big Bad Forest with it, thus becoming the new leader. Then Boingo orders Dolph to gag Red and put her in his cable car filled with dynamite (which Boingo refers to as "The Dino-Mite Express Home"). While trapped in Boingo's cable car, Red repeatedly tries to call for help through her muffled screams. Fortunately, Granny manages to save Red and destroy the cable car. Boingo and the Evil Ski Team take off after them, but they manage to escape by using their hoods as parachutes as the villains end up in a police van and are driven off to prison. having a cup of tea with Wolf and Twitchy]] At the film's climax, Nicky Flippers shows up and says he has been thinking about them joining him on the Happily Ever After Agency and they accept. Red admits that she always liked happily ever afters, then puts her hood on and smiles at the camera. ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil In ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil, Red first appears on bridge somewhere in the mountains. There, she runs into a troll who is determined to stop her. Just as she was about to cross the bridge, the troll mockingly calls her a little girl. Aggravated, Red finally loses her cool and the vibrations of her fighting causes the basket to fall. She fails her test and is revealed that she is training with the sisters of the hood. The sisters try to show Red the secret recipe, but it is found out it has been stolen. ]] Later, Red teams up with wolf (much to her dismay; saying "he'll slow her down") to find her grandmother and the two missing children. While searching in the city, she is nearly beat up by a giant and his henchmen (Rhinos actually) to be saved by Wolf. After the hectic escape from the giant, she manages to figure out who is giving the witch recipes, Boingo. She, Wolf, and Twitchy go over to Boingo and interrogate him only finding out that the cleaning lady, who was actually the witch, escape. She blames Wolf, causing him to leave, feeling a bit of regret. Red then sweeps the city in search of the initials DCT when she found a name tag on the cleaning lady's abandoned uniform. When just about to give up she gets help from a white rat who points her to Dark Castle Towers. She heads in that direction and informs Nicki that she pinpointed where Granny was. She asked for backup, but it goes awry when HEA was attacked by the Hansel and Gretel's hench pigs. She goes to save Granny herself by scaling the walls, only to fall off when a window breaks off. She is then captured by the hench pigs below to be saved by Wolf and Twitch. asking help from Kirk]] They then retreat and the devise a plan with their old friend Kirk and his fellow yodelers. They break into DCT as exterminators when Twitchy pretends to be a pest. Red and Wolf then spray smoke where the whole plan was putting into action. While Kirk and his yodelers were "hogging" the pigs, Red, Wolf, and Twitchy went upstairs to rescue Granny and the kids. Red finds the seemingly captured Hansel and Gretel in a closet where she rescues them. She sends Wolf and Twitchy to escort the kids into the elevator, where Gretel evilly smiles and gasses both Wolf and Twitchy. Red stumbles into a trap and accidentally revealed the secret ingredient of the Super Truffle. She is captured is tied to a chair next to Granny's chair. Red apologizes to Granny for trying to do everything herself. Hansel and Gretel then eats a Super Truffle each where they toss Red and Granny aside and summon a giant spider named Itsy Bitsy to attack the witch, Red, and Granny where they were saved by Kirk and his yodelers. Granny then informs Red that she does need to be like her and Red goes after the kids as they rampages through the city. She gets a good start fighting Hansel and Gretal, but then after she lands awkwardly Hansel and Gretal repeatedly chuck cars at her making her smash into a bus. Just before Hansel and Gretal squash the life out of Red, Granny, Wolf and Twitchy grab her at the last minute. Unfortunately, the broom they were flying on crashed into a train car where they were thrown onto the point of Dark Castle Towers. Red, Granny, Wolf, and Twitchy then exchange apologies before Wolf eats a pack of gum and tossed the wrapper which unbalanced the train car. They fall to their death, to be saved by the witch who had befriended Itsy Bitsy and they devise a plan to defeat Hansel and Gretel. As Hansel and Gretel continue to disrupt the lives of many animals and people, Red and the gang appears and fight Hansel and Gretal with everything they got. When the kids dropped the truffle case, Granny orders Red take the case and run. But Hansel calls Red a little girl, which irritates her and she goes back to take revenge. She is then knocked roughly aside into a side of a building, but this was a plan divided by her and the gang. When wolf purposely said that if the kids ate more truffles they would become stronger which then led to Hansel and Gretel eating the whole batch making them fat as beach balls. They become totally helpless and they are taken custody of the HEA. As a new call for the HEA's help of 10,000 mice chasing a man with a flute, Red, Wolf, and Twitchy hop aboard a car and sped off to their new adventure. Fighting Style Red is well-trained in Karate (as shown in a picture in the original movie). In Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil, she studied and learned at the Sisters of Hood, increasing her ability in fighting. During her time at the Happily Ever After Agency, she was taught to drive. Trivia * It is unknown who Red's parents are or what happened to them. * Originally, Tara Strong auditioned for the role of Red for the first film, but she lost the role to Anne Hathaway, who gets replaced by Hayden Panettiere for the rest of the series. Gallery Red pucket.jpg Hoodwinked-Red kick.jpg Red karate hoodwinked.jpg 001.jpg|Red in Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil 4dbc8bd12c0b4.image.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters